You Belong To Me
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Blaine thought flirting with another Dom was a good Idea, but he was really wrong when his Master Noah got to him. Noah is hurt by the way Blaine treated him, but was it all a ploy to get him to say I love you 2. D/S BDSM Spanking sub dom


Hey everyone sorry for the waiting on me lifes been hell and I can't seem to get the fuck out.

But I love all of you guys who read my shit you guys keep me sane

This is rated M for a reason!

So if you are not 18 get the fuck out! :P

Here goes nothing.

You Belong To Me

I watched my bitch wither on the bed, his muscles tight and the sweat was a sheen layer on his skin. He had been strapped down for 3 hours now I'm sure his blue balls were rather unpleasant. I sauntered toward him, my façade high; he didn't know what he did to me.

"M…ma…master?" He stuttered quietly the blindfold still covering his piercing hazel eyes. The cock ring was in place at the base of his erect cock. God, how I loved his responsiveness.

"Slave, did I tell you to speak?" I asked, watching the shame wash over his body in waves. My fingers traced his happy trail lightly as he tried to squirm away from the tickling sensation. Blaine if only you knew what you do to me…

"N…n…no, mas..ter" His stuttering was unpleasant to everyone's ears except mine. It was part of his character, I loved Blaine to the point it hurt me, and he didn't even know. "I'm s…sorr..sorry, Master." I knew he was sorry.

My fingers flickered over his pebbled nipples. His back arching at my light touch. "Who do you belong to, bitch?" I asked biting his nipples so hard it bled.

"Oh…h….F…f..fuck!" He screamed. I slapped his cock. I could see the trail of tears tumbling out from under the blindfold.

"WHO?" I roared. Blaine had hurt me; I wanted to know his true intentions. Who he wanted to be with it was either Kurt or I, nothing more and definitely nothing less.

"Y…y..!" He sobbed. His wailing could probably be heard for miles, but at the moment I held no sympathy for my pet.

"Then why flirt with another Dom, slut?" I gripped his dick in my hands roughly rubbing the slit. I had caught him. Telling Kurt how handsome he was and how he would make a good Dom. I was disgusted. My slave needed to know his place.

Blaine took in a shaky breath. "I..I….D..don't….k…kno…know, Master" He cried, I could tell his emotions were high. He was always so susceptible to others emotions.

"You do know, you fucking moron!" I shouted. Blaine was always stimulated by degrading terms, so I wasn't afraid to use them. He moaned…he just fucking moaned. I grabbed the baggie full of Ice I had brought in with me and dropped it onto Blaine's rock hard cock. His scream rang throughout the bedroom.

"OFF!" He screamed hips bucking wildly against the giant ice bag. I stomped over toward his head and grabbed him by his hair and I put my lips against his outer ear.

"I MAKE THE COMMANDS SLUT!" I yelled into his ear and his hips stopped moving and he was crying. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BECOME? AND YOU BITCH MIGHT WANT TO ANSWER!" I warned shoving his head down back toward the bed.

"I'm no one master" He sobbed, his lips shaking and the stutter wasn't as noticeable. "A nobody!" The sobs rammed through his body. Shaking and shivering. Crying and Sobbing. "I don't deserve you, Master Noah." It hurt to hear him say these things to me. I owned him. He belonged to me. "I don't deserve anything." I tiptoed my way over to him. Peeling the blindfold off his eyes, they squinted because of the light. His eyes blood shot and pleading with me.

"You deserve happiness, Blaine." I whispered. His hazel eyes met mine. "I release you Blaine, you are free." His face smashed and tears were drowning him, I felt the pain, sorrow, and anguish. I didn't want him to go, but he needed to be happy and if that was with Kurt I had to let him go. I started to turn away, when he said something extraordinaire to me.

"NO MASTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE FREE I NEED YOU! Please please." He begged. "I never wanted him. Never!" He cried pulling on the cuffs. "I need you more than anything in my life, you….y…you saved me!" He was crying with earnest now, yet I felt nothing I was a stone with no emotions. "I…if y..yo..you wouldn't have saved…I..I wo..wouldn't have lived." He sobbed. He tried with all his might to break the bonds I had him tied to the bed with.

"Quit hurting yourself, Blaine." I commanded. He started to cry silently. I didn't want to lose him, but it seemed inevitable. I loved Blaine almost too much for my own good.

"Please d…d…don't leave me." He hiccupped. I didn't want to leave. I wanted him always and forever. He was mine….well atleast he use to be. "I can't d..d…do it w…w… you. If y…you let m..m…m..me go. I'm gonna kill myself." He sobbed. My eyes shot to his. I knew he wasn't playing, Blaine didn't fool around with suicide. He meant every fucking word. My hand was out and grasping his chin making him look at me.

"You cause yourself harm in any fashion bitch and I will see to it that your poor little miniscule dick is never played with." He whimpered and more tears poured over his tear ducts.

"Don't let me go." He begged. He knew my façade was cracking he was going to have me at any moment. Blaine had always had me. I loved him way too much to let him go. "Please..i'll do anything, Master. I love you." He whispered the last part. That was supposed to be a rule we didn't fall in love with each other….we both failed at that. He tugged on the bonds again, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Blaine, stillness." I commanded. He fought harder, I could see the fabric digging into his pale skin leaving a red raw trail on his wrist. I grabbed his hand roughly, he gasped.

"Let me Master. Let me punish myself." He begged, trying to cause himself more pain, tears dripping from his chins. I ground my teeth together.

"I will fucking punish you as I see fit! Blaine I own you, you are not allowed to punish yourself! You are not allowed to do anything to my property! Understand?" I scream, finally losing composure. He always did this to me, made me lose my cool. I swiftly walked over to him pulling him by his hair. His hazel eyes met my brown ones. "Are you done yet?" I asked icily, he tried to nod, but didn't succeed.

"Yes master." He whimpered. I quickly untied his from the bed, pulling the cock ring off making His cock jut forward. Blaine blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry master." He tried to look down as I kept hold of his hair.

"Why are you sorry, pet?" I asked, looking around for his chastity cage.

"For everything." He whispered, closing his eyes, tears softly feel down his face. "I was a bad boy." He cried.

"You were very bad, slut. I'll punish you though and it will all be forgiven." I stated becoming calmer as I held onto my boy. I finally found the device and roughly tried to get it on him, Blaine looked down watching my hands fondle my property. "Try to lose the stiffy, pet." I could see Blaine was trying he really was. "Can I ice you Blaine?" I asked quietly from my place behind him.

He looked in pain at my request, but nodded. I grabbed the bag of ice and gently sat it down, letting the cold effects take its course. He whimpered and twisted in my arms. After a minute or two I pulled the baggy away and slid my property into the cage. "Thank you master." He whimpered.

"You're welcome." I muttered helping Blaine up. We quickly made our way toward the play room. Opening and shutting the door were nothing, and before I knew It I had Blaine strapped over the spanking bench. "Are you ready?" I asked seriously.

"Yes master, I deserve my punishment, please give it to me." He muttered, and I started raining the smacks down on his back side, the rich red it turned was definitely beautiful, Blaine did not make a sound as I slapped him. After twenty, I decided that was enough.

"I am done, Blaine." He nodded his head. "Are you okay?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes Master, thank you master." I undid the binds, gently helping him to his feet.

"Oh and just so you know Blaine…" I said looking straight at the beautiful man.

"Yes master?" He questioned, wringing his fingers.

"I love you too." He smiled, and I gently closed the door as he fixed himself up. He knew he belonged to me.

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :D**

**Love**

**Kota**


End file.
